Dalek Madness
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is a 10th Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Jackie Tyler story. They go on holiday and find trouble in paradise.


"Dalek Madness"

(This is a 10th Doctor and Rose story. The Doctor takes Rose and Jackie on holiday to a human colony that was established on a planet. It is also a resort town too. All of them find trouble in paradise.)

Chapter One

The Doctor returned to planet Earth with the TARDIS to retrieve Rose, because two weeks earlier Rose wanted to go home to spend time with her mom Jackie.

The Doctor was at Jackie's apartment door, as he knocked on it.

Rose answered the door, and she was happy to see the Doctor.

The Doctor came into the apartment, and Jackie was happy to see the Doctor.

Jackie said to the Doctor, "It's good to see you again Doctor. Thank you for dropping off Rose a couple weeks back. I really missed her."

"I just want Rose to be happy. Jackie I think you need a vacation with your daughter Rose. We can travel in the TARDIS to the resort town colony and is located in the Tubaris System. Humans colonized the place 20 years ago. You should see it and is on a remote planet. The planet is like a paradise and called Duban."

"Doctor you are right. I do need a vacation and would like to go off planet for an adventure. I would like to travel in your TARDIS. When do we leave," said Jackie.

Rose then said to the Doctor, "You are so sweet Doctor. Me, mom, and you can take a vacation together and have fun."

Rose and Jackie went to go pack light for their trip.

Moments later, everybody was ready to leave the apartment. They headed to the TARDIS and got inside.

The TARDIS left Earth, as it was moving through time and space.

Jackie was happy she was traveling with the Doctor and Rose. She got to spend more time with her daughter Rose.

While the Doctor was at the controls of the TARDIS, Rose and Jackie were talking.

Jackie said to the Doctor, "You have a nice ship."

Two hours later, the TARDIS landed in a spaceport facility on planet Duban in the Tubaris System. The spaceport was connected to the resort town of Hebon.

Jackie, Rose, and the Doctor left the TARDIS going into Hebon, as it was busy with people and aliens.

They got to a hotel, and got rooms getting adjoining rooms. The resort town was like a big city.

Rose went to the Doctor's room and said, "Me and mom want to go off by ourselves and have fun."

"Go ahead Rose. We're on holiday. Have fun."

Rose headed back to her room where Jackie was.

They left the hotel room, and headed out to have fun.

The Doctor loved the resort town of Hebon, every time he came here.

He left his hotel room, and went off on his own.

Meanwhile, a Dalek warship entered the Tubaris System, and its destination was the planet of Duban.

The Dalek warship entered planet Duban's atmosphere, and headed for the spaceport facility.

When the Dalek warship landed at the spaceport facility, a hundred Daleks left the ship carrying out their plan to seize the spaceport facility and the resort town of Hebon.

When people saw the Daleks, they were terrified and didn't move. They stopped in their tracks.

The people knew who the Daleks were and if they ran, they would be exterminated.

A Dalek voice came on the intercom system that was connected to the resort town of Hebon.

The Dalek commander said, "You people are now prisoners of the Dalek and this planet is now under martial law. Obey us and you will not die. Go back to your homes and hotel rooms and stay there. We have seized and conquered your world. Comply with our wishes now."

Very shortly, the people were in their homes and hotel rooms and stayed put.

The Dalek unit that landed in the spaceport facility seized total control of the spaceport facility, and the resort town.

Rose informed her mother Jackie who the Daleks were, and Jackie didn't take it well.

The Doctor was trying to calm Jackie down, being terrified.

The Doctor couldn't believe that he was dealing with the Daleks again, and had to find a way to deal with the current invasion.

After awhile, Rose managed to calm Jackie down.

Jackie was in her room, taking a rest.

Rose said to the Doctor, "How are we going to deal with this? We're cut off from the TARDIS which is in the spaceport facility."

"We have a way to the TARDIS and on me I have a teleport device which will transport us back to the TARDIS. This is a peaceful world and has no weapons."

Rose then said, "I am glad we have the teleport device to get us back to the TARDIS. If we go outside, the Daleks will kill us."

"Get your mother. We are going back to the TARDIS courtesy of the teleport device."

Rose got her mother, as all three of them were ready to transport back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor pressed a button and moments later, they were back onboard the TARDIS.

Rose took her mother to a bed to rest in one of the rooms, and planned to stay with her.

The Doctor had to figure out why the Dalek warship came to planet Duban and had to free its people of martial law from the Daleks.

Then the Doctor remembered something about a museum heist on another planet in the Tubaris System. Two thieves broke into the museum, and stole a mind control device remote radio.

Then the thieves left planet Ralo, and crash landed on planet Duban in a ship graveyard of wrecked ships.

The Doctor finally figured out that the Daleks came to planet Duban to search for the mind control device remote radio and had to work fast to find it before the Daleks did.

He went to the TARDIS controls, and remembered there was a ship graveyard on the planet he was on.

The Doctor had to make sure the Daleks never seized the mind control device.

The Doctor located the ship graveyard, and set the coordinates for it.

The TARDIS disappeared, and a moment later was in the ship graveyard. It was like a junkyard of damaged ships.

On the view screen, the Doctor saw twenty Daleks searching the ship graveyard and looking for the mind control device.

The Doctor hit a switch, and a sonic energy wave hit the twenty Daleks as they stopped functioning.

The Doctor then inserted a force field around the massive ship graveyard, and started the search for the mind control device.

Three days passed, and the Doctor still haven't found the device. He had to find it, and free the people on planet Duban, the planet he was on.

The Doctor finally found the device in a wrecked bridge vault and took the TARDIS back to the spaceport facility.

The Doctor had a way to get rid of the Dalek unit on planet Duban. He was going to use the device, and send a command to the Daleks.

The Doctor sent a message to the Daleks saying "To all Daleks on planet Duban, leave this place. Never come back here ever."

Within moments, the Daleks lifted martial law from the resort town and the planet and went back to their warship as it lifted off from the spaceport facility heading back into space moving on.

All the people and tourists were happy the Dalek martial law was over.

Everybody went back to enjoying their lives in the resort town.

The Doctor said to Jackie and Rose, "The Daleks are gone now. Let's continue on with our holiday in Hebon."

The Doctor told Rose and Jackie what he did, and they were happy that the Doctor saved the day.

They left the TARDIS and went on holiday as they planned.


End file.
